The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides assistance with statistical aspects of experimental designs, sample size estimation and study power analysis, data acquisition and database development, statistical analysis and interpretation of findings, collaboration on presentation of results, and development of new statistical procedures as required by specific projects. Newly strengthened by a Vanderbilt University School of Medicine Department of Biostatistics, a quadrupling of hardware and software resources available, and tremendous growth in number of investigators served, the Biostatistics Shared Resource has become extraordinarily useful to VICC members in their research. The highlights of the new services of the Biostatistics Shared Resource are design and data analysis for microarray gene expression and proteomic mass spectra experiments. Several faculty biostatisticians devote significant effort to provide expertise in these rapidly developing fields. I addition, the field of statistical genetics has been strengthened by hiring an expert in linkage analysis. Dr. Yu Shyr is responsible for the daily operations of the Biostatistics Shared Resource. As an active member of the monthly Design and Analysis Workshops, he reviews all proposed clinical research protocols and research grant proposals for statistical considerations. This Shared Resource has entered into a cluster arrangement with the Tissue/ Clinical Informatics Shared Resource and the Bioinformatics and Supercomputing Shared Resource, since the three interact so closely and use similar approaches and instruments.